memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:When The Bough Breaks (episode)
Page Title Should not the article "the" be non-capitalized in order to be consistent with other episode title pages and just good form in general? Ds093 19:56, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :The episode titles are done how they 17&pos 23|did them on screen}} with the title cards. If they were inconsistent or in bad from, so are we. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:03, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::No problem. Works fine for me. Thanks.-– Ds093 02:35, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Inapropriate reference? I just noticed that "bad personal hygiene" is listed as a reference in this episode. I just watched the ep and didn't pick up on any such reference. Did I miss something or has it been incorrectly added? – Pesky 21:48, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :It is seen on a desktop monitor in the episode when Crusher is looking for causes of the Aldean's infertility. --Jörg 21:55, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Removed blooper I removed the following: :A blooper can be seen after Riker's encounter with Harry at the beginning of the episode; after entering the turbolift, a pole of some kind (perhaps a light) is visible on Riker's left. ––––[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:06, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::I was just about to add this as a "Revealing Mistake." Was there a reason that it was removed?--Asleep.in.thered 00:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Background re *The sudden decloaking of Aldea is very similar to how the second planet in the Taurean system suddenly appeared out of nowhere, when it was encountered by the crew of the in 2269. ( ) *At the end of the episode Wesley walks with Alexandria apparently into the Captain's Ready Room. Are you sure? ANd, even if, isn't this a nit? Citation needed The following note has lacked citation for nearly three years now: * A B-plot involving saucer separation was planned for this episode but cut due to budget and time constraints, giving a double meaning to the episode's title if it were to pertain to the "bow" of the ''Enterprise starship breaking off.'' – Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I was the father in "When the Bough Breaks" Hey there. Just stumbled upon this site and was looking at the actor's picture for "Father" in "When the Bough Breaks." It's incorrect because that father was me. I was in the scene on the observation deck around the conference table standing far left comforting my "wife," which you have posted as part of your article. I was in six other episodes during the first season. I played a science officer on the bridge, one of Q's soldier creatures, and one of the Edo in "Justice." Steve Reed -- 22:25, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the time to post here. So, you're which one? File:Starfleet father, 2364.jpg File:Masons father.jpg File:Edo player.jpg|...as an Edo? Will see if I can find more appearances of you in the first season. Are you the actor Steve Reed who worked as on screen double for JFK in 1991's JFK? Tom (talk) 22:51, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for such a prompt reply. I was Mason's civilian father in that episode. Looks like Paramount pulled the teaser for the episode from YouTube. It featured the scene in which my "wife" and I are walking down a corridor and Mason disappears. In "Hide and Q," I believe there is a picture of me on this site as one of Q's soldiers drawing a rifle. Hard to tell with all the makeup, but I can probably match it to a Polaroid that was taken off the set before my uniform was put on. I remember that day so well because it was over 100 degrees in LA and the soundstage a/c was down. We were all roasting! I mentioned that I was one of the Edo in "Justice and in my other appearances, I was a Starfleet science officer, usually on the bridge. "We'll Always Have Paris" is the only other one I can remember right now. I was in a total of six. I'll have to comb through my season one DVD set and locate me. I'm not the Steve Reed who was in JFK. TNG was my only foray into acting. --Ted Severe (talk) 07:37, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Who's Garen? So which Aldean is/was/would have been Garen? --LauraCC (talk) 18:18, March 28, 2017 (UTC) : Not that it matters, because he was cut from the filmed episode, but if you keep reading the script...he's in there. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:34, March 28, 2017 (UTC) I was just going based on what this page posted on the Roddenberry FB page said. --LauraCC (talk) 18:35, March 28, 2017 (UTC) : It's the same script as is found on st-minutiae. "GAREN, a large fierce-looking man". He appears to have been Rashella's significant other. He was also transported onto the bridge Enterprise-D with her and Radue (not seen here), then was in the scene with Rachelle and Alexandria when Wesley was spying on them with the Custodian (also not here). --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:40, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Ah. Fascinating. :) --LauraCC (talk) 18:42, March 28, 2017 (UTC) : Or I guess not here either. So I pretty much just wrote the production material for you. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:44, March 28, 2017 (UTC) In that case, you oughta make it official. I don't want to poach the article's content from your work. --LauraCC (talk) 18:45, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Removed This episode pays homage to the first ''Star Wars film, A New Hope, in which Darth Vader says, "I have you now", while attempting to destroy Luke Skywalker in the Battle of Yavin.'' I removed this, and the 5 external links that use to be in it, since it needs a citation if we're stretching this far for a "Simpsons did it". - 03:35, November 26, 2018 (UTC)